The Rival Lovers
by TeamPlasma70
Summary: This is a prequel to Dawn of the Dinosaurs. The female tyrant lizard meets another t-rex who's battled Rudy long before she did. The t-rex is a stubborn and ruthless but the female eventually melts the male's icy cold heart when she shows off her romantic side. Rated M for language, violence, blood, sexual content and possible death. Momma x OC, Rudy x Momma later chapters.


**This fanfic is about a few certain dinos and this story is a prequel to Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs.**

**Blue Sky Studios own Ice Age and their characters.**

**(P.S. I own a few OCs in this story)**

Chapter 1: Another T-Rex

It was the afternoon in the Dinosaur World where it was peaceful for a short time. One part of the valley was rumbling due to two large dinosaurs brawling which are: a large albino baryonyx and a t-rex which is smaller than him. Both rivals were brawling ever since they were young and the baryonyx always have the upper hand to the female.

"Heh heh heh… Not so now are ya now, Shella?" Rudy taunted the female as he pins her.

"Sh-Shut up! And would you please get off of me?! I feel… uncomfortable with you on top…" Shella angrily replied as she blushes.

"Now why should I let you up? Besides, you look ravishing when on the ground like that." The albino replied as he smiles seductively at her.

"R-Rudy! D-Don't look at me like you want to mate with me like that!" The t-rex shouted as she struggles to break free from the dino's grasp.

"Honey please, you'd think I'd mate with a stubborn female like you?" He said in serious tone.

"Oh… you weren't going to?" She surprisingly asked him.

"You were thinking about me and you being mates?" He asked with a slight smile on his face.

"As if I want to! GET OFF!" She roared at him.

"Hey, keep it down! I'm trying to- Wo-ho-hoah! What do we have here?" The female guanlong said towards the large dinos and smiled.

"Aw great, it's miss gossip mouth…" The baryonyx growled at the guanlong.

"I heard that Rudy and also, I can't believe I'm seeing an awkward scene between you and Shell." The female stated again.

"For your info 'miss eavesdropper', me and Shell were testing our strength." He explained to her.

"Testing ya'll strength, huh? It looks more like mating to me." She stated.

"Uh, Lynn? It's actually wrestling, not mating." Shella said trying to defend Rudy's statement.

"Wrestling, mating, they pretty much sound almost the same." Lynn said.

"Actually, wrestling including full body strength and mating including full body-" Rudy stopped and stared at the female guanlong in shock as he blushes.

"Yeeeeees?" Lynn said as she smirks at him.

"*growls* Damn it! Get the hell out of here before I kill you! I tell you, you're a lot more frustrating than my other rival!" The baryonyx retorted as he got off the t-rex.

"You have another enemy?" Shella asked him.

"Well, yes… He's another one of your species I've been brawling ever since my adolescence years. He's taller than you and I've been fighting him a lot ever since." He explained.

"The odds of Rudy fighting that brute are: 70 – 15." Lynn stated.

"Thanks… Lynn." The albino said dismissively towards the guanlong.

"Aw, it's a shame you can't beat your rival so you chose me as a better opponent!" Shella teased him in baby talk.

"Uh, Shell? 70 wins is Rudy and 15 wins goes to the male t-rex." The guanlong corrected her.

"Ooh… That wasn't good news…" The t-rex disappointingly replied.

"Some 'king of the dinos' he is..." He said about his rival as smirks about his wins.

"Hey! I don't care what you think of your rival! I'll go see him!" The female t-rex said as she storms off to find the t-rex.

"I don't think you should see him." The baryonyx stopped her.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Well, he's real sensitive about his territory and he'll attack anyone who'll ever come near him." He warned her.

"I'll go with her, right, Shell?" The female guanlong said as climbs on the t-rex's back and sat down.

"Well, sure. So where is he?" Shella asked the albino.

"*sigh* If want to get hurt… That mountain with a cave in the middle before top, that where he's at. Good luck, now if you don't excuse me, I have food to catch." Rudy said as left the females to find his rival.

"Well, shall we get going?" Lynn urged the rex.

"Uh, sure…" The t-rex said nervous about meet her male counterpart.

After a several minutes have passed, Shella continued walking until she reached the clearing where she and Lynn saw a male guanlong in a bush.

"Trip?" The guanlong called out to the male.

"Hey, L and Shell you look decent today." Trip greeted the females.

"Please, try not to hit on me like Rudy did." Shella dejectedly replied to the guanlong.

"Why? Did he try to mate with you?" He asked her.

"Well, my dear. I would say… yes, he did." Lynn replied.

"Will you two stop it?! Now Trip, what are you doing here?" The t-rex questioned him.

"Spying on the brute that everyone at the Plates of Woe talked about." He explained.

"He's cruel, ferocious and dangerous like Rudy." The female guanlong stated.

"Oh come on, he's not that-" She was cut off from a gruff voice.

"What are you doing in my territory?" A gruff voice spoke startling the trio.

The dinos turned to the side and saw a large red/brown t-rex in the clearing.

"Well?!" The male t-rex angrily asked the dinos.

"Oh crud… If I'd known any better, I say brutes like you need to learn proper manners." Trip insulted the rex.

"Another dinner to enjoy!" The t-rex stated as he stares at the male guanlong.

"Hold it!" Shella commanded as she stepped in.

"You're protecting them?! We eat intruders in our territories!" He said to the female.

"They're my friends and I let you hurt them!" She roared at him.

"*snorts* Thanks for letting my meals escape…" He accused her after he saw the guanlong couple escaping.

"Too bad…" She teased him.

"Stubborn little… eh? *sniff* *sniff*" The male t-rex sniffed the female with an odd scent.

"Back off! Who do you think you are, pal?!" The female said as kicked him away from her.

"You smell like that horrid beast!" He stated.

"Who? Oh, Rudy? We were fighting but he-" She was cut off from the male's response.

"The vile monster had his way with you, did he?" He asked her.

"We didn't mate… He just didn't want anything to do with me…" She replied.

"Hmm… You're a different female that's for sure. What are you like exactly?" The male rex said as he circles around the female.

"Stubborn, resentful, a little soft, protective, uh… like Rudy said… ravishing." The female rex blushed after the last word she just stated.

"Again with that dinosaur… I don't know why you're in love with him." He said angering the female as he walks from her.

"I'm not in love in with him!" Shella roared as she attacks the male.

Shella bit the male in the neck and he smirked at her and shook her off and bit her in the neck and pinned her onto the ground. She tries to get free but the male started to bite down harder causing the female groan in pain.

"I'll stop if you stop struggling, miss!" The male ordered her.

Shella stopped moving and calmed down and male let go off her neck and got up.

"You're not gonna kill me?" She asked him in bewilderment.

"Eh… It's not my nature to kill women, y'know." He stated.

"Well, you're a kind gentleman." She commented.

"I'm not nice at the time… Well, just a little…" He confessed to the female.

"I heard you brawled with Rudy a lot." She stated shortly.

"Losing to him has brought me great shame. As long as I live, we'll continue fighting until the day we die." He said triumphantly.

"You're brave mister… uh…" She replied trying to guess the rex's name.

"Rupert…" The t-rex introduced himself to her.

"That's a nice name. It nearly sounds like 'Rudy'." She stated about his name.

"My name and his name may have the same first letters but the endings to our names are different." Rupert explained.

"Oh… I see." She replied.

"So my dear, what's yours?" He asked.

"It's Shella, but my friends call me Shell." She introduced herself to him.

"A ravishing name for a beautiful dino." He stated.

"You better not be hitting on me like Rudy did or I'm really gonna hit you where it really hurts!" She threatened.

"Heh heh heh… I'm guessing you're like that with the other males, right?" He asked while smiling deviously at her.

"In my adolescent years, I was really attractive to the males of my species but I started to avoid them." She explained her past.

"Hmm… So you wanted a decent male, huh?" He asked again as he raised a brow at her.

"Well… yes… I really do." She confessed.

"Fine… you can stay. But you can't leave this area. If you do, I won't go easy on you." Rupert warned as he left.

"Fine… see ya, Rupert." Shella said as she lies down to wait for the male to return later.

**In this story, I've named the t-rex, Shella because her daughter is named Shelly.**

**Please review!**


End file.
